No es un adiós, es un Hasta Luego
by Andreaeb182
Summary: No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes. Porque eres tan inocente que no podías concebir eso en tu pensamiento. Y eso es parte de lo que ayudó a que me enamorará de ti.Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad quieres que te responda eso?. Dramione. Oneshot...


_**Hola a todas las personas que dieron stop en sus vidas y se dispusieron a leer esto que yo les presento. Bueno, quiero regalarles este oneshot que escribí ahora mismo. No se, me siento triste porque no me fue muy bien en el examen que hice el sábado, por lo que pensé en dejar brotar todo lo que llevo dentro en este momento, es decir, mucha tristeza. **_

_**Quiero que me digan que les parece y si logré transmitir un poco del sentimiento que ahora mismo estoy sintiendo. No se preocupen, no estoy muy triste, solo algo decepcionada de mi misma, pero nada que no cure un buen chocolate.**_

_**Bueno, este es un Dramione, por lo tanto es de mi maravilloso rubio… jejeje, disfrútenlo mucho. Nos vemos… ahhh y por cierto, Harry potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, aunque nos los presta para hacer esta cantidad de locuras llamadas fics. Jajaja, como jugar con sus vidasss….ssipppp**_

_**Complejo de Dios….**_

_**Jajaja, en fin**_

_**Nos vemos…**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Andreaeb182**_

_**Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana**_

* * *

-No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes.- dijo con quebrada, en un sutil susurro que no pasó desapercibido por él, quien sonrió con amargura.

-Porque eres tan inocente que no podías concebir eso en tu pensamiento.- respondió él sin mirarla a ella, pero estando atento a sus movimientos, a sus reacciones. –Y eso es parte de lo que ayudó a que me enamorará de ti.- concluyó él con un tono de voz tan diferente al que siempre le había escuchado. Un tono de voz carente de sentimientos y cargado de ironía.

-Pero…- comenzó a balbucear, mientras sentía en su corazón una opresión. -¿Por qué?- logró preguntar después de respirar profundamente varias veces, tratando de reunir valor.

-¿En verdad quieres que te responda eso?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba una fugaz mirada a su rostro, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en la distancia. Ella se sonrojó, y aunque quería una respuesta para toda aquella locura, no se atrevía a pedírsela otra vez. Él suspiró con aprehensión, mientras se acomodaba un poco en el lugar donde estaba sentado. La grama estaba algo húmeda por el rocío de la madrugada, y lograba incomodarlo un poco por la picazón que le producía, pero nada que fuera lo suficientemente molesto como para obligarlo a levantarse.

-Por donde puedo comenzar.- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, mientras muchos recuerdos regresaban a su memoria. Los distintos momentos que pasó a su lado. Las sonrisas que le regaló y que iluminaban su mundo. La calidez de su sonrisa, que poco a poco se apoderaba de todo su mundo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonreír sintiendo pesar por si mismo y su patética existencia. Por haberse enamorado de la persona correcta y a la vez equivocada. Porque ella era perfecta, pero lastimosamente no era para él. Él no merecía la luz que ella despedía a su alrededor. No merecía probar la dulce miel de sus labios. Y lo peor, es que ya no sabía como vivir sin ella. Porque se había convertido en una constante. Se había convertido en la única constante en su vida.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de ella, y él, con ternura, la apartó. Tomando aire nuevamente, comenzó con su explicación. –No se si recuerdas esa vez en que me encontraste perdido en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Era tarde y alguien podría encontrarme allí y darme un buen regaño.- comenzó a narrar con la mirada perdida, como si fuera capaz de volver a ese momento y verlo todo nuevamente. Ella lo observó en silencio, notando como se sumergía cada vez más en sus pensamientos y se respondía a si mismo la pregunta, ya que parecía que era así. Se estaba respondiendo a si mismo el porque la amaba y no a ella.

-Yo iba caminando silencioso esa noche, sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida. En una de mis manos estaba una carta. Una carta de despedida. Una carta de mi madre.- continuó hablando sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. –Recuerdo que en ese momento nada me importaba, lo único que había amado en la vida había partido para nunca más volver. Me había abandonado, como todo lo demás que quise en el pasado. Sentía rabia contra todo y contra todos, pero sobretodo contra mí. Por no poder retenerla y obligarla a quedarse a mi lado. Por no haber impedido su muerte.- dijo con voz neutra, como si estuviera narrando la vida de alguien más, y no la suya propia.

-Quería vengarme del mundo por ser así de cruel, y a la vez quería dejar todo de lado. Quería estar con ella, sin importar si era en esta vida o en la otra. Yo la amaba y ella a mi. Siempre fue así, pero ya más nunca podría volver a ser.- continuó hablando con suavidad.

-por unos instantes pensé en hacer algo terriblemente estúpido. Pensé en tentar a la suerte y al destino, para que mi vida corriera el mayor peligro y así poder ir a reunirme prontamente con mi madre. Cuando pretendía escaparme, tú apareciste.- dijo con suavidad, mientras parecía que reviviera ese momento.

-Tú llegaste y me observaste en silencio. Viste más allá de esta dura coraza que me protege y te acercaste a mí. No se si eras consciente de quien era yo, o tal vez es que daba tanta pena que no pudiste reprimir el acercarte a mi y abrazarme.- comentó ante la atónita mirada de ella. Claro que lo recordaba, allí fue cuando todo empezó. Los encuentros furtivos, las miradas cómplices, los secretos guardados. Todo.

-Yo intenté separarte de mí. Grité y te insulté a más no poder, pero tu agarre no flaqueaba ni un poco. Es más, me apretabas cada vez más, pero sin llegar a asfixiarme. De un momento a otro, mi muralla cayó por completo y me aferré a ti como un moribundo. Me aferré a tu cuerpo y al calor que este despedía. En ese momento me permití llorar. Lloré como no hacía en años. Lloré por mi niñez solitaria, por mi vacía existencia, por el cruel destino que caía sobre mí, por la suerte que corrió mi madre y por mí. Lloré tanto que no podía distinguir tu figura.-

-no se como habíamos terminado tirados en el suelo, pero mi cabeza reposaba sobre tus piernas, mientras tu acariciabas mis cabellos y me cantabas una suave canción. Intentabas calmarme con eso. Y lo lograste. No se como, pero lo hiciste.-

-Me dejaste permanecer en esa posición todo el tiempo que quise, hasta que pude recordar donde estaba y con quien estaba. En ese momento, sentí asco conmigo mismo. Me había mostrado débil. Mi perfecta mascara se había hecho pedazos, pero extrañamente me sentía bien. Me miraste por unos instantes y luego me regalaste una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa sincera que recibía por otra persona que no fuera mi madre.-

-Recuerdo que me paralicé por ello y me quedé estático. Tú sonreíste más ampliamente por mi reacción y me preguntaste entre susurros si me encontraba bien. Pensé por un momento en recobrar otra vez mi mascara e insultarte por haberte acercado a mi, pero no me sentía de ánimos, además, no quería hacer nada que pudiera desaparecer la sonrisa que adornaba tu rostro.- confesó sin pudor ante las sonrojada mirada de la chica, que no podía creer lo bien que recordaba ese suceso.

-tú notaste mi lucha interna y no esperaste una respuesta. Sabias que me encontraba mejor. En ese momento, depositaste un casto beso en mi mejilla y me invitaste a caminar por los alrededores del lago. Sorpresivamente para ti, acepté y te acompañé en el camino. No hablamos de nada, pero tampoco hacía falta. El silencio que nos rodeaba era extrañamente cómodo y para que romperlo con palabras burdas y fuera de lugar.-

-después de pasear un rato por las afueras, decidimos regresar a nuestras salas comunes. Era bastante tarde y Filch podría atraparnos. Cuando llegamos al corredor donde nuestros caminos se separaban, nos detuvimos en silencio. Me miraste unos segundos y me regalaste otra de tus hermosas sonrisas. Yo, sin ser plenamente de consciente de ello, te la devolví. En ese momento me quité una cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y te la coloqué en la mano, ante tu interrogante mirada. Esa que yo tan bien conocía.-

-sonriéndote una vez más, te dije que era un regalo para ti. Que era el collar que solía usar mi madre y que me lo había dejado a mí. Te alarmaste por la idea de que yo te lo estuviera dando a ti, e intentaste devolvérmelo, pero me negué a aceptarlo de vuelta.- dijo mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Lo que en ese momento no te dije fue, que mi madre me había dicho que cuando encontrara a aquella persona tan especial para mi, sentiría el impulso de regalarle ese collar. Y eso fue lo que sentí esa noche, a pesar de nuestro catastrófico pasado. Sentí que hacía lo correcto al dártelo, por lo que no acepté un no por respuesta. Suspiraste derrotada y lo aceptaste con vergüenza.-

-Yo me acerqué a ti con paso lento y deposité un beso en tu mejilla, haciéndote sonrojar por mi atrevimiento. Me despedí de ti con un nos veremos pronto, y tomé mi camino hacia mi sala común. Mi camino hacía las sombras otra vez, pero con una pequeña gran diferencia. Ahora tenía algo que me brindaba luz otra vez. Algo que iluminaba en mi interior, y sin saber que era, sonreí agradecido por ello.-

-Ese día me cambiaste y me diste la oportunidad de volver a ser yo mismo. Además de la oportunidad de conocerte, tal y como eres. Una mente excepcional y una alumna ejemplar, son las cualidades que todo el mundo ve en ti, pero yo veo algo más. Veo un corazón inocente. Un alma pura y trasparente. Un ser que es pasado por alto por los demás, pero quienes se toman el tiempo de ver como es en realidad, se llevan la mejor de las sorpresas, las cuales se escondes bajo esa fachada de mujer mandona y testaruda.-

-yo conocí a la persona tímida y cariñosa que existe en ti. A la mujer apasionada, que cree en sus ideales, sin importar que el mundo entero este en su contra. En aquella que piensa que es fea y que no despierta ninguna emoción en nadie y que se siente tan insegura de si misma, que cree que nunca podrá tener muchos amigos, por lo que se aferra a los que ya tiene y da todo de si por ellos.-

-Sabes, tú no eres fea. Si te vieras de la misma manera que yo te veo sabrías que eres todo lo contrario. Eres hermosa. Tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma lo son, y más de un idiota, incluyéndome a mí en la lista, esta detrás de ti, pero tu ni enterada.- dijo con algo de ironía en su voz, mostrando algún sentimiento en su voz por primera vez, desde que había comenzado su monologo. Ella lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Lloraba en silencio, sin saber realmente porque lo hacía. O tal vez, si lo sabía. Esa charla sonaba a despedida.

-Y aunque en el principio lo negué, el tiempo pasó, te fui conociendo poco a poco. Observándote en silencio y llenándome de ti y de tu aura, por lo que ya no me pude seguir negando lo evidente.- dijo con algo de pesar en su voz. Sonaba triste, pero a la vez tranquilo.

-Me enamoré de ti tan lentamente que no me di cuenta, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder, y sería una blasfemia el negarlo. Pero, aunque intentara una y mil veces hacértelo ver. Tu no lo veías, tu no notabas todo el amor que mis ojos desbordaban al verte.- continuó con la misma tristeza impregnada en su voz y con la misma mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Y aunque era una tortura seguir así, yo no podía dejarte. No podía alejarme de ti, porque eras mi vida y aun lo eres.- concluyó con una triste sonrisa, despertando lentamente de su letargo, para posar sus ojos sobre su acompañante. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por ello. Sonrió levemente por esa tierna visión, mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un pañuelo, para luego, secar con suma delicadeza el rostro de ella.

-¿Y porque hasta ahora me lo dices?- preguntó ella después de un largo rato en silencio. Su rostro seguía húmedo, por las nuevas lágrimas que surgían de su rostro, a pesar de los intentos de él de secarlo.

-Porque antes no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Y aunque hace un rato tampoco lo tenía, supongo que debía decírtelo antes de…- comenzó a decir, pero su voz se detuvo abruptamente, mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-¿Antes de que?- preguntó ella con impaciencia, y vio como él trataba de ignorar la pregunta. –Contéstame. ¿Antes de qué?- volvió a preguntar con desesperación en su voz.

-Antes de irme.- respondió él con tristeza. Los ojos de ella se abrieron a más no poder, y su respiración se tornó irregular por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Irte?- repitió como una autómata. -¿A donde¿Cuando¿Por qué?- preguntó descontrolada.

-Hoy.- fue la simple respuesta de él, mientras giraba su rostro hacía la distancia. No quería verla en ese estado. No era su intención y sabía que su decisión flaquearía si la observaba por mucho tiempo. Él tenía que irse lejos y no podía decirle un porque. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que cargar con los de él. No. Ella no sabría los motivos de su partida. Era lo mejor para todos. Para todos, menos para él.

Ella lloró desconsolada junto a él, sin saber que hacer para retenerlo a su lado. Para obligarlo a quedarse con ella. En ese momento recordó que él no había respondido a sus otras preguntas, por lo que se secó su rostro con algo de brusquedad y lo miró fijamente.

-¿A donde te vas¿Cuándo Regresas?- preguntó con rabia en su interior. ¿Por qué se iba¿Por qué ahora, que lo necesitaba? Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero era lo único que tenía para aferrarse a él.

-No te puedo contestar eso, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé.- fue la simple respuesta que recibió de él. Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho al escucharla y se sintió triste, inmensamente triste. Él se iría y ella no podría detenerlo.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, mirando a la nada y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Conscientes del otro, pero sin poder esquivar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo él mientras se colocaba de pie y la ayudaba a ella a levantarse. La observó unos instantes en silencio y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Es lo mejor, se trató de convencer a su mismo una vez más.

-Por favor, no te vayas.- rogó ella con tristeza en sus ojos, mientras se abrazaba a él. Él trato de ser fuerte por los dos y no dejarse llevar por la sensación que lo llenaba en ese momento. Se sentía sucio por haber sido el causante de cada una de sus lágrimas. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Así era el destino.

-No puedo. Aunque quisiera, no puedo.- le susurró él al oído, con ternura, mientras acariciaba por última vez el cabello de ella.

-Al menos, prométeme que me escribirás cada tanto. Quiero saber de ti.- dijo ella, resignándose a no poder retenerlo.

-Tranquila. Lo haré.- le respondió con una leve sonrisa, que ella se perdió por estar escondida en su pecho. Sintió como su camisa se empapaba por sus lágrimas, pero que importaba. Al menos así, se llevaría con él, algo que había nacido del interior de ella. Duraron varios minutos en esa posición. Él quería detener el tiempo y permanecer a su lado por siempre, y ella, quería retener su esencia con ese abrazo.

Con lentitud se fueron separando hasta poder verse los rostros y no sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro. Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de ambos.

-Perdóname por favor.- le dijo a ella, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con cariño. Ella lo observó interrogante, preguntándose porque le pedía perdón. ¿Por dejarla¿Por no decirle el motivo de su partida? O¿por algo más?

-¿por qué?- preguntó ella en un susurro, mientras se perdía en la calidez que emanaba la piel de él, que estaba en contacto con su mejilla. Poco a poco vio como él se acercaba a su rostro y sin percatarse de ello, sintió como sus labios rosaban los de él. El contacto fue leve y suave. Era demasiado sutil, que rayaba en lo melancólico. Ella poco a poco le fue devolviendo la caricia, con dolorosa lentitud. Trasmitiendo la misma melancolía en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Él beso fue suave y lento, pero tan doloroso para él, como glorioso. Poco a poco se fue separando, pero sin dejar de sentir la piel de su mejilla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión algo triste. Igual a la de él.

-Por esto.- respondió él, mientras separaba su mano de su rostro y se alejaba de ella. –Adiós Mione.- susurró con sentimiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos, antes de girarse y seguir con su camino. Pronto amanecería y no le convenía que nadie lo viera.

Ella permaneció estática en su sitio, observándolo partir. Viéndolo alejarse de su vida tan sutilmente como había entrado en ella. Pero ahora, llevándose algo más que creyó nunca perder. Su corazón.

-No es un adiós. Es un hasta luego, Draco.- respondió ella en susurros.

* * *


End file.
